


Nuda

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016





	

Peter siedzi na swoim ulubionym fotelu, z nudy kartkując stare tomisko w nadziei, że znajdzie coś ciekawego.  
Odkąd Stiles i Derek się zeszli, jego życie stało się nudne jak flaki z olejem. Tak to przynajmniej mógł popatrzeć jak skaczą sobie do oczu i wbić któremuś szpile, tak dla czystej przyjemności denerwowania.  
Od miesiąca jednak panuje straszny spokój. Nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, a Stiles i Derek są tak słodcy i tęczowi, że aż chce mu się rzygać.  
\- Nie możesz już tego znieść, co? - pyta Lydia, przysiadając na podłokietniku kanapy obok. - Aż cię świerzbi, by coś zrobić.  
\- Nie będę zaprzeczał. Ten spokój jest niezwykle irytujący - odpowiada, nie odrywając nawet oczu od pożółkłych stronic.  
\- Stiles!!! - z góry dobiega rozwścieczony ryk Dereka, a chwile później szybki tupot stóp Stilesa na schodach i ciężkie kroki jego siostrzeńca.  
Peter podrywa głowę, nie mogąc ukryć podekscytowania.  
_Coś się dzieje. Wreszcie coś się dzieje._ \- było jedynym, o czym mógł myśleć.  
Nastolatek zbiega na dół, rozglądając się panicznie na boki, szukając schronienia. Dostrzegając ich, daje nura za fotel.  
Peter przewraca oczami na tą dziecinadę.  
\- Stiles - Derek warczy przez zęby, błyskając czerwonymi oczami w stronę kryjówki Stilinskiego. Z tym, że coś w jego wyglądzie jest nie tak...  
Peter wytrzeszcza oczy zaskoczony, po czym szybko zasłonia się książką, by Derek nie mógł zobaczyć jego wyrazu twarzy.  
\- Derek, ale ja naprawdę nie chciałem. Nie planowałem tego. To miało być tylko odrobinę. Przysięgam. Naprawdę tego nie planowałem, to nie tak miało wyglądać - głos Stilesa jest wysoki, a w powietrzu unosił się smród strachu i poczucia winy. Dzieciak mówi prawdę.  
\- A nie wpadło ci do głowy, żeby najpierw zapytać mnie o zdanie?  
\- Nie-e? Przepraszam Derek. - więcej poczucia winy.  
\- Jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy. A wy do cholery przestańcie się śmiać. To wcale nie jest śmieszne. Ciekawe, jak wy byście się czuli, gdyby to wam zgolono brwi.


End file.
